


Снятся ли Маккою дроиды с синими глазами

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Когда на Земле было полнолуние, Маккой это чувствовал сердцем.





	

Когда на Земле было полнолуние, Маккой это чувствовал сердцем.

В такие ночи не спалось, в голову лезли странные мысли и фантомно болела ампутированная нога.

Никто на корабле и слова бы не сказал, что у них одноногий капитан — даже за такие мысли Маккой сурово карал смельчаков, да и одноногим он не был, все-таки Кирк создал ему отличный легкий многофункциональный протез, но ночами в полнолуние на Земле становилось тошно и почему-то жаль себя.

Неулыбчивый, несгибаемый духом капитан Маккой ходил по кораблю полноправным правителем, держал строгую субординацию, не позволял себе привязываться к пушечному мясу под своим командованием, а в чутких снах видел того, с кем хотел бы, но не мог быть — корабельного дроида, ходячий компьютер, связиста, специалиста по всем корабельным системам жизнеобеспечения и главу инженерной службы.

Высоченный, как и капитан Маккой, дроид Кирк был единственным так называемым другом. С ним можно было поболтать, помолчать, сыграть в шахматы, обсудить атаку на упорствующих аборигенов на очередной изучаемой планете, наконец, просто быть собой и расслабиться — дроид был верным стражем капитана, не мог навредить только ему, и даже жил в его каюте.

Маккой обращался с ним, как с дроидом, не очеловечивая, но раз в стандартный месяц, когда на Земле восходила полная луна, он видел во сне дроида Кирка человеком, обычным молодым мужиком, смешливым, целеустремленным, с теплой кожей, солнечно-яркой улыбкой и желанием работать вместе с Маккоем бок о бок, лететь к неисследованным мирам, пытать аборигенов во славу Империи, быть другом, братом, правой рукой и доверенным лицом, который всегда защитил бы спину.

Но полнолуние проходило, сны становились по-прежнему серыми, полными боли, крови, криков жертв Империи, которую Маккой люто ненавидел, а дроид Кирк так и оставался дроидом Кирком — с навеки застывшей суровой лицевой пластиной, сухо сообщающим данные по кораблю и отчеты с палуб.


End file.
